


A Battle Of the Ages

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, boys full of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "yeah i think ur cute..  so what?? wanna kiss about it??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle Of the Ages

Niall and Zayn have this play fighting thing down to an art. They're always teasing and pushing one another's buttons, spitting out playful barbs like breathing. They have fake arguments all the time (about Niall being shit at golf, about Zayn taking too long to do _everything_ ).

They both know it's teasing, all in fun, so it's so easy for Zayn to flirt and gush over Niall and pretend it's part of the joke. Because there's no way he could ever actually tell Niall he's serious every time he tells him he's beautiful, that when he makes a kissy face at him that maybe it's more of an offer than a funny face.

So yeah, they play fight, act like they're mad at each other, then Zayn shamelessly play (really) flirts, and they play make-up.

Niall just makes it so easy. Always grinning and playing along, exaggerating his anger and offense, and then always _touching_ and _cuddling_ Zayn once the "fight" is over. It's easy and fun and amusing, but it's also fucking _hard_ when he really wants to end their fake arguments with real kisses.

Then one day they're getting ready to go out with the boys, and for once Zayn is ready before Niall. (Zayn, Haz, and Liam did an interview while Lou and Niall got to lounge, lucky bastards) All he had to do was re-fluff his hair and he was done, and of course he headed to Niall's room to wait for him get ready. (Which basically means _watch_ him get ready.)

Niall's been trying to perfect his quiff for five minutes now, messing up and reforming the same section of hair a hundred times, and Zayn is getting impatient.

"C'monnn, Niallerrrr. I'm boreddd." He whines, he knows it's gonna piss Niall off. Partly because Zayn's being annoying, but mostly because Zayn always takes forever and Niall never _really_ complains. Sure he teases Zayn for it, but it's always after the fact. He's actually very patient while Zayn makes his hair look like he was born with it done flawlessly, _and_ while Zayn painstakingly picks out his clothes.

Niall glares at him through the reflection of the mirror. "Shut it, Z. You take three times as long as I do _every day_."

Zayn scoffs, and suddenly he doesn't want this to go as far as it usually would, so he skips to the end: the flirty make-up bit. He sighs, resting his elbow on his knee, then his chin on his hand, looking in Niall's eyes through the mirror. "You look very cute, Niall, you don't need to primp anymore."

Niall stops fiddling with his hair, mouth slightly open as he gapes at Zayn in the mirror. Niall knows how much he loves their play fights, obviously not the _reason_ , but he knows Zayn enjoys them. He's obviously shocked at Zayn refusing to take the bait, and Zayn gets a stupid idea. One that he's definitely gonna end up doing.

Zayn sits up straight, shoulders raising defensively. He puts on his best 'fight me, Niall' face, one he hopes looks serious, because he is. "Yeah, I think you're cute, so what? Wanna kiss about it?" Niall's mouth drops open completely and his hands fall limply to his sides, he spins around. " _What_?"

Zayn swallows, sort of regretting the whole thing, but he's not gonna stop now. Go big or go home, and all that. "You heard me! I'll fight you about it! Mouth to mouth, right now. Let's go, Nialler." He jumps up like he’s ready for a fight, but doesn't push it by moving closer.

Niall closes his mouth, face changing into something much more calculating. He squints at Zayn for a moment, head tilted a little to the left. "And what do I get if I win?" His voice is slow, measured and deep, like he's not sure if he got the puzzle right.

Zayn lets out a breath, daring to take a step closer. "Well, you can have whatever you want, if you win." He takes a deep breath, biting the bullet. "But if I win, I want a date, maybe. A proper one. With you."

Niall's eyes pulse slightly more closed for a second, then he takes his own step towards Zayn. "Well, what if I want the same thing?"

Zayn's heart stops and restarts so fast he's sure this is gonna be the way he dies. Death by romantic feelings possibly shared by Niall Horan. He lets out a breath so slowly it almost hurts. "Well, then I guess it doesn't matter who wins." He says carefully.

A grin spreads over Niall's face, slow and sweet. He takes the last two steps to Zayn, confident and sure. "Good." He rests a hand on Zayn's waist (and Zayn will _not_ survive this), leans in. He's a hairsbreadth away from Zayn's lips when he murmurs, "You're gonna lose, but."

Zayn huffs, and he can feel Niall's grin when he presses his lips to Zayn's.

~~*~~

So, Zayn and Niall don't make it out with the boys that night. And Zayn gladly and graciously loses the fight to Niall. And, well, now their fake arguments _do_ end in real kissing, so Zayn couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this one didn't even have a working title so I pulled that one right off the top of my head lol, so ignore it bc it's dumb tbh lol  
> So, another installment of the prompt chronicles! By the way, I don't believe I've said, but all of these prompts have come from various tumblr posts! In case anyone was wondering. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything, aside from the specific way in which I have strung together these words, which have come that way from my brainspace.
> 
> Once again, no beta, so any mistakes are a) my own, and b) are being apologised for right now :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <33
> 
> ((p.s. this is the first installment in this "drabble" series that's actually a drabble! Everything else had technically been a oneshot, I'm so proud haha))


End file.
